After Robin Hood
by KP02
Summary: After Robin Hood dies, what happens? Well, I attempted to write something about that... Unfortunately, I don't own Robin Hood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'The Prisoner'

There is nothing more degrading than being tied behind a horse, then made to walk behind it for miles. After two hours of doing just that, I had decidd on the three worst things about it. First of all, horses are not particular about where they relieve themselves, so you are very likely to step or fall in horse droppings. Second of all, you have to look at the horses butt the entire way, or the rider, which can sometimes be even worse. And lastly, you have way too much time to think.

Just when I thought I could stand it no longer, there was a rustle in the bushes and a feather appeared. Shocked by the appearence of the lone blue feather, I stopped walking and promptly fell on my face and was dragged like that for several yards before I regained my feet. After that, I kept an eye on the shrubbery. However, I didn't see anything and as we walked in the gates of Nottingham, I resigned myself to believe that it had been a trick of my imagination. After all, it wasn't as though there was still a Robin Hood in the forest. He had died soon after Prince John had taken the throne, leaving the rest of us to suffer at his hand.

Inside the gate, the sherriff and some of his men were rinding in the direction we had just come from. The man to whose horse I was tied raised his and as though to flag him down, bt the sherriff ignored him. We continued into the castle, where the jailer informed us that the sherriff had just gotten an important message and would be gone for at least a week, which meant I would have to wait for my trial. I shrugged. No matter, what I was likely to get hung, considering that I had killed one of the sherriff's men, for which he was reputed to hang people for.

Before I knew what was happening, I was in a cell. The straw in it was rotted, there wasn't a bench, or even a window. However, I didn't care. After walking for who knew how far, I was exhausted. I sat against the wall, refusing to lie down in someone else's filth, and was asleep in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'The Escape'

Two hours later, I was awoken by a comotion at the door to enter the prison. Curious, I stood and walked to the door of my cell and looked put. A few seconds later, three men dressed in green and brown came down the hallway, surprisingly calm for people who had just broken into a dungeon. Upon seeing that they had the keys, most of the prisoners began to beg for the men to let them out. However, I didn't say a word, just stood and watched as they greeted a few and set them free, then started to leave. However, one of them glanced at me and puckered his brow.

"Say lad, don't I know you?" He asked. I studied him. He looked like most of the other men I knew, brown hair, beard and small mustache with blue eyes. I shrugged.

"I don't think so." I replied. He continued to study me, then a smile too big for his face appeared.

"That's right! You're the lad we saw take on fifteen of the sherriff's men last night!" He said, laughing. Then he waved his comrades over.

"Hey boys, look at this! It's the lad from last night who decided to fight fifteen men at once!" He said. One of the others, who was shorter and quite broad, glanced at me and nodded.

"That's nice Gil. Now let's get going! Bring the lad if you want, but hurry up!" He said impatiently. The one I'd been talking to, who was apparently named Gil, rolled his eyes.

"Calm down James. We have plenty of time." He replied, but I noticed that he unlocked my door quickly. After letting me out, we hurried down the many twisting hallways. Oddly enough, my rescuers seemed to know exactly where every passage led to, not faltering at even the most confusing of pasageways. That's why when they stopped and entered a small room, I wondered what was going on, then shrugged and followed them. So far they had been knowledgable, so I figured that it couldn't be too bad. Of course, that was before the smell hit me. It smelled like rotting food with a few dead cats thrown in for fun. Covering my nose, I looked around and noticed a hole in the floor.

"What's that?" I asked Gil, my words muffled since I was still covering my nose with my sleeve. He smiled at me.

"That's our escape route." He replied. I frowned.

"Isn't that where the-" But that was all I got out before Gil and James pushed me into it, then jumped in right after me. I found myself sliding down a sloping chute with nothing to hold onto. When I saw daylight, my spirits rose and fell at the same time. They rose because I was seeing daylight, and they fell because of what it revealed as I flew through the air. A big tub sat directly under the chute, full of rotting garbage from the castle. With a squishing noise, I landed directly in the middle of it, then scrambled out of the way of Gil and Much, who came flying out right after I landed. I glared at them.

"You could have warned me." I said. Gil spread his hands.

"The young are so fickle. One moment they're grateful, the next they're mad at you because you shoved them down a garbabe chute. What is this world coming to?" He said with a deep sigh. James just shook his head and climbed out of the tub to join the others.

"Come on Gil. We don't have all day." He said in a tone that made me think that he said this many times a day. As we walked through the city avoiding the many soldiers running around like chickens with their heads cut off, I got the chance to take a head count of the men. There were five men, not counting the three that had helped everyone escape.

When we got out of town, everyone started heading for Sherwood Forest but me. I started down the opposite fork, wondering what I was going to do. There weren't many people or places that would harbor someone who was wanted by the law. I sighed, kicking a rock in the road, thinking that there were even fewer places that would harbor a woman masquerading as a man who was wanted by the law, however unfair it was. When I heard someone running up behind me, I ignored them, assuming that it was someone who needed to get home or something. So when I felt a hand on my arm, I spun around, feeling for the sword that wasn't there. Before I could land a punch, I recognized Gil.

"Didn't mean to startle you." He said with a grin, taking his hand off my arm. I shrugged and started walking again. He followed like a persistent puppy.

"Anyways, the boys and I were wondering if you'd like to join up with our little band." He offered. I raised my eyebrow.

"What, do you steal from the rich and give to the poor?" I asked, remembering Robin Hood's old creed. Gil smiled again.

"Why don't you come find out?" He said, waggling his eyebrows in a way that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine. I'll come." I said. He turned around and started walking, talking animatedly about the hideout that one of the band's father's had built ten years ago. I shook my head and followed, happy to be a part of something, even if it was an outlaw band.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'The Band'

As I followed Gil deep into Sherwood, I started to wonder what I'd gotten myself into. It wasn't as though outlaws were really the most reputable people in the world, and what would happen if they found out I was a woman? Suddenly it seemed as though every story about outlaws forcing themselves on women seemed to come to mind at once and I stopped. Gil did as well.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked impatiently. I nodded, my mouth dry.

"Y-yes." I replied and he started walking again. After what felt like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes, he stopped next to a large rock.

"We're here!" He announced cheerily. I looked around. There wasn't anything that looked like an outlaw's hideout, just the rock, dead leaves, and trees.

"I don't see anything." I said cautiously. He looked slightly embarrassed.

"You're gonna have to close your eyes while I open the door." He said hesitantly. I shrugged and did so. I had no idea how we'd gotten there anyways, so it didn't really matter.

"Now which one is it?" I heard him mutter and smiled. Apparently he was worse at remembering things then I was.

"Aw, here it is!" He exclaimed, then I heard a creaking noise.

"All right, you can open your eyes now." He said cheerfully. I did so and saw that part of the ground in front of us had actually lifted up, revealing a rather cheery camp with about ten men seated in various places.

"Who's this, Gil?" One of them asked. I recognized him as the third man that had broken into the dungeon. Gil smiled.

"This is..." Then he looked at me, dumbfounded. "I don't even know your name." A few of the men groaned at that.

"Gil, why'd you bring him here if you didn't even know him?" The same man asked. Gil shrugged.

"Well, I saw him take on fifteen of the sheriff's soldiers and thought he might be a welcome addition. It's not my fault we were never properly introduced." He said, then looked at me expectantly.

"Um, my name's Sydney. But most just call me Syd." I said hastily. The man who had been talking stood.

"Well Syd, you're welcome here. Let's see, you already know Gil and James, then there's Alan, Jack, Will, John Jr., Matt, Ben, Logan, and for a short time, Huck and Frank. And of course, I am Robin Hood." He said with a sweeping bow. I just gaped at him for a moment.

"You're who?" I said disbelievingly. He glanced around.

"I'm Robin Hood." He said again, a little louder. I shook my head.

"That's impossible. Robin Hood is dead." I said. He glanced at his men, then back at me.

"How about we explain that over a bowl of stew?" He said and the rest of the men agreed heartily.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: An longer chapter! Yay! I was going to make it two chapter, but it works like this. : ) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't really own Robin Hood. Although, I'm not sure who does.**

Chapter 4

'Robin Hoods'

A few minutes later, I was seated on a log between Gil and James with a big bowl of stew on my lap. I ate it hungrily, not having eaten since the morning of the day before. As I ate I listened to the man who called himself Robin Hood unfold one of the most unlikely stories I'd ever heard. Strangely enough, I found myself starting to believe it.

"You were actually right. The original Robin Hood did die about five years ago. However, probably two years ago, I was walking through the forest and saw John. He had hunted some of the deer and the sheriff's men were about to arrest him. So I stepped in to help out a little, and then Gil and Alan showed up. They were actually part of Robin Hood's original band and just never left the forest. Pretty soon, it evolved into what we have now." He finished. I set my bowl down.

"So you do the same things the old Robin Hood did?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes we do." He replied proudly. I laughed.

"Right. Then why are people still going hungry? And why does everyone think that Robin Hood is dead? Why don't any of the villagers have hope for a better life?" I asked bitterly. Robin looked uncomfortable.

"Well, we haven't quite figured out how to make a production about it without King John coming into the forest and searching us out." He said awkwardly. I laughed again.

"King John won't bother with you the first time. He'll just think it's someone copycatting unless we keep doing something." I said. He gave me a strange look.

"We? Does that mean you're joining us?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Why not? I don't have anything else to do." I said nonchalantly. Then, as though I had just thought of it, "By the way, how would you feel about a woman joining up?" I asked. Everyone stared at me for a moment, then a chuckle escaped. Before long, the whole group was almost rolling with laughter. I nodded grimly.

"Right. That answers that question." I said, setting my bowl down and standing up. "I'm gonna go for a walk." I said, then quickly walked away. I wasn't alone for long before Gil ran up beside me.

"So, you got a girl at home?" He asked. I smothered a smile and shook my head.

"No, the girls never had that much interest in me." I replied truthfully. He shook his head.

"A good, young fellow like you? You must be kidding." He said. I shook my head.

"Nope. I don't have any girls back home pining for me." I said, trying hard not to start laughing. The whole situation was just ridiculous. Gil must have noticed the laughter being held back and grinned.

"Aw, you're just kidding me. You've probably got a sweetheart at home." He said wistfully. I rolled my eyes, but let it be.

"So, what about you? Do you have a girl?" I asked. He laughed.

"Nah, not much opportunity for courting in the middle of the forest." He said. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." As the two of us walked through the forest together, I had the feeling that this could turn into a beautiful friendship.

For the next few days, everyone debated over how to start out. Finally we just decided to go stake out the road and stop the first important looking cart or transom. On the third day, Alan came running up to where Gil, James, and I were hiding next to the road.

"Carriage, coming up the North Road." He puffed out. Immediately, the three of us set off for the North Road with our bows. I could feel my stomach roiling with nervousness, but I pushed the feeling down and continued. I had to do this, to prove myself if nothing else. When we got there, I took deep breaths and looked down the road. Sure enough, a richly ornamented carriage was coming down the road. Only four knights guarded it, making it easy pickings. Then I heard it. The bird call of a bird that only came out at night.

"That's the signal." Gil whispered. Everyone jumped out in front of the carriage.

"Halt!" Robin called. The driver pulled up, looking confused.

"This, is an ambush." Alan said cheerily. I had to smile at his impudence. At that moment, a lady's head came out of the window of the carriage.

"Why have we stopped?" She demanded.

"An ambush, M'lady." The driver replied, just as the knights came to engage us. It only took a few moments for us to disarm them.

"Now, if you would so kind as to step out of the carriage for a moment." Robin said with a small bow. The door to the carriage opened slowly, then a blur of skirts and blond hair came flying at Robin. He fell under the onslaught, but the lady was immediately surrounded by bows and swords. When Robin was unearthed from the lady's skirts, he gasped for breath.

"I think she was trying to smother me." He choked out. The lady gave him an imperious look, or at least as imperious as you can get with an outlaw holding your arms behind your back. Robin stood and brushed his clothes off, looking peeved.

"We are outlaws, madam, and we wish to relieve you of your purse." He said, quite courteously considering that she had just flattened him in the middle of the road. The lady struggled, but it was no use. John Jr. was as big as his father, and held her tightly. Robin nodded at Alan and I and we sprinted towards the carriage, knowing that we had to hurry or we would be caught by another traveler, or even some of the castle guards that were known to patrol this road. We quickly stripped the carriage of any valuables, while Gil took money from the lady herself. Despite the fact that it was all done with the utmost haste, we heard hoof beats as we finished.

"Time to go." John Jr. said. Robin agreed and we ran into the forest, blending perfectly.

**Nottingham Castle**

"This is outrageous!" The Sheriff stormed from one end of the room to the other, trying to walk out his anger. His right-hand man, Philip of Lancaster, stood watching with a stormy expression.

"After all these years, Robin Hood has returned? It's impossible." The Sheriff decided. Philip spoke up.

"My lord, could it be that someone is copycatting Robin's deeds?" He asked. The Sheriff stopped for a moment, considering that.

"It is possible. In fact, it's possible that this wasn't Robin at all." He said happily, then snapped his fingers at a servant standing silently in the corner.

"Fetch me some wine." He ordered. The servant scurried away and the Sheriff sat in his throne-like seat.

"Either way, I want this outlaw strung up in front of the castle. I cannot have anyone taking away from my authority." He said sternly. Philip nodded.

"It will be done." He said, then spun on his heel and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm going to attempt to post once a week… It might work, it might not, but at least there's an update right now! :D Unfortunately, I have to work this summer, so I can't promise too much more.**_

_Chapter 5_

'_Yes! I'm a Woman!'_

_I carefully checked behind every bush and tree before slipping off my outer clothes and sliding into the cool creek._

"_Oh, that feels good." I said, relaxing into the cleansing water. I dunked my head into the water, rinsing out my short hair. When I came out and opened my eyes, Gil's face, his mouth wide enough to rival a town gate, greeted me. I crossed my arms over my chest, hoping he hadn't seen anything._

"_The water feels great." I offered. He blinked. And blinked again._

"_You're a-a-a." He stuttered. I sighed._

"_Yes. I'm a woman." I said calmly. He turned around as if to go, but I sprang up._

"_Wait!" I said. He turned slowly, eyes averted._

"_You can't tell anyone!" I said fervently. He nodded, obviously dazed. I rolled my eyes._

"_Go walk around for a little while. If anyone sees you now, they'll know something's up." I ordered. He nodded again and wandered away. I sighed and finished my bath, then slipped my clothes back on and started back to camp. However, something hit me halfway and everything went black._

_**Outlaw's Camp**_

_I walked into camp, still trying to process the fact that Syd was a girl._

"_Hey Gil! Where you been?" Alan called out, but I barely acknowledged him. Then I looked around. It had been an hour since I had found Syd, and she still wasn't back._

"_Anyone seen Syd?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads._

"_Nope. Last I saw, he was headed towards the creek." James replied. I frowned. Surely it wouldn't take that long to bathe. I grabbed a bowl of stew and devoured it hungrily. By the time I was finished, there was still no Syd, if that was even her real name. _

"_Robin." I said softly, approaching our leader. "I think Syd might be in trouble." Robin looked up from the floor._

"_Why do you think that?" He asked. I shook my head._

"_He left over an hour ago and still hasn't come back. After what we just did, I'm a little worried." I replied. He nodded._

"_All right." He said, getting up. "Alan, James, we're going to Nottingham." He said. I smiled. This was just like old times._

_**Nottingham Castle Dungeons**_

_I woke in the same cell that I had started the adventure in. I pushed myself up from where I was laying._

"_Great. Just great." I said, looking around. The view was the same as the last time I had visited, except this time Robin and his men weren't coming for me. Then my cell door opened._

"_Come on, the Sheriff wishes to see you." The jailer hissed. I stood slowly, my head still aching. He jerked me through the door and placed manacles over my wrists._

"_Just in case you decide to try anything." He sneered. I grinned._

"_Don't worry, I'd hate to miss my chance to meet with the Sheriff." I replied sarcastically. Apparently, he didn't understand sarcasm, since he gave me a strange look._

"_Come on." He said gruffly, then practically dragged up two flights of stairs and around three left turns, and four rights, before shoving me through giant double doors. Inside, the Sheriff was seated on a chair that looked suspiciously like a throne, while a man dressed solely in black was at his side. _

"_Hm, rather small specimen, isn't he Philip?" The Sheriff said, stroking his chin. The man in black inclined his head._

"_Indeed." He replied. I jutted my chin out._

"_I am in the room." I stated. The sheriff stood._

"_Yes you are. And I'm sure you're wondering why." He replied. I shrugged._

"_I suppose it's to bribe or threaten me to give up Robin." I replied, relishing the look of shock on the Sheriff's face._

"_H-he's supposed to be dead!" The sheriff all but yelled, striding towards me and drawing a small knife to hold to my throat._

"_You'd best tell me where he is." He threatened. I grinned._

"_Good luck getting it out of a dead body." I hissed. He drew closer, then gave a look of surprise._

"_Y-you're a-"_

"_Yes! I'm a woman! Why does everyone seem so surprised about this?" I said. The sheriff chuckled and withdrew his knife._

"_My, but you're a feisty one. I can see why Robin keeps you around." He sneered. _

"_Why do I keep him around?" A voice called out from behind me. I turned around and grinned. Robin, Alan, James, and Gil all stood there, their bows pointed at the various guards. I turned back to the sheriff, who was standing with his mouth open. Philip stepped forward, half drawing his sword._

"_My lord, we could beat them." He said in a husky voice. The sheriff held up a hand._

"_Wait. You are not Robin of Locksley." He said. Robin smiled._

"_Nope." He said, then shot an arrow just past the sheriff's ear and was reloaded as quickly as he shot._

"_But I'm as good of a shot as he was." Robin said cheekily. I jogged over to them and Gil handed me a key._

"_Here. Unlock yourself." He said. I quickly did so and the five of us turned and ran for the exit, the yells of the sheriff following us out. _

"_Well, that was good fun, wasn't it?" Robin said as we walked through the forest back to camp. I rolled my eyes._

"_Oh sure. I was just threatened, hit in the head, and thrown in the dungeon. Great fun." I said. He laughed._

"_Sure, but you didn't die." Alan chipped in._

"_That is a plus." James gave his two cents. I shook my head._

"_That's the silver lining. I didn't die." I gave an exaggerated sigh. "I don't know why I put up with this." We walked in silence for awhile, then Robin spoke up._

"_What did the sheriff mean when he said he knows why I keep you around?" He asked. I glanced at Gil, who was intently studying the forest floor. I sighed._

"_Remember when I asked how you felt about a woman joining the gang?" I asked hesitantly. Robin nodded._

"_Sure." He replied._

"_Well, I kind of had a specific reason." I said, still trying to get up the nerve to tell him._

"_Syd's a girl!" Gil blurted out. I closed my eyes while Robin and the rest laughed._

"_Gil, you've finally lost it." Robin said, still chuckling. I opened my eyes, but stared up at the trees._

"_He's telling the truth." I said quietly. Robin stopped walking._

"_He's what?" _

"_I am a girl." I said, looking him in the eye now. He seemed shell shocked for a moment, then he grinned._

"_Wow, you really had me for a minute there." He said, then kept walking. I growled and got in front of him, then put my hands on his shoulders._

"_I. Am. A. Woman. I'd show you the proof, but I'd really rather not." I said calmly. His eyes went wide and his mouth was agape._

"_Y-you tricked us!" He managed. I took my hands off his shoulders and held up one finger._

"_No, you assumed I was a man and I didn't correct you. There is a difference." I said, "Besides, Gil knew." Robin turned to Gil, who was still staring at the ground._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. Gil shrugged._

"_I didn't really get the chance." He replied. Then Alan let out a chuckle. James followed with a cough, and soon all of the men were laughing. I stared at them. Men were such idiots. They had been mad at me a moment ago, and now they were laughing. I rolled my eyes and started walking back to camp. They quickly caught up, still chuckling._

"_Why are you disguised as a boy?" Robin asked. I shrugged._

"_It's easier and safer to travel that way." I replied. He nodded._

"_All right Syd. Wait, that is your name, right?" He asked, his brow wrinkled. I nodded._

"_Yeah. My full name is Sydney, but everyone calls me Syd." I replied. _

"_All right Syd, welcome to the gang. Again." He added with a grin. I punched his shoulder._

"_Gosh, thanks."_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not dead! :D *ducks rotten tomatoes* Fine, I'm sorry I didn't post for like, a long time… : ( I blame school!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood. Now I'm going to my emo corner…**

Chapter 6

'A Damsel in Distress?'

"Help! Please, help me!" A woman staggered through the forest, yelling for help. Her once pretty blue dress was now bedraggled and torn, revealing a white undergarment, and her blonde hair was dirty and hung heavy around her face. As she walked, she favored her left leg, limping slowly. I watched her, then looked at Gil, who was beside me. We had been assigned to watch the West road until they got the old alarm system into place. He nodded and we started down the hill.

"Stop!" Gil called to the woman. She turned, a small dagger held defensively. I held out a hand.

"We heard you calling and want to help." I said in a calming voice. She lowered the dagger cautiously.

"Really?" She almost whimpered. Gil nodded.

"Yeah, really. And we'd appreciate not getting stabbed for our efforts." He said. I glared at him, but he just shrugged. The woman wilted slightly.

"Oh thank God." She said faintly. I stepped forward.

"Why don't you come with us, and you can tell Robin about everything." I said. She nodded tearfully.

"All right." She said, then followed us through the forest.

**Outlaw's Camp**

We had blindfolded the woman, Gil apologizing all the while, when we got closer to the camp. Then we led her to it and pulled the lever, revealing Robin, Alan and James. Ben, Logan, Matt, Huck, and Frank had left a few weeks ago to set up outside a different town and the rest were watching the roads. All three sprang up when they saw us.

"Who's that?" Robin asked, nodding at the still blindfolded woman. I took off the blindfold.

"We found her wandering on the West road, calling for help." Gil replied as I showed her a place to sit. Instantly, Robin's expression turned to one of concern. He always seemed to be more concerned for the women. She was looking around wide-eyed, as though trying to memorize every detail. I wasn't sure if I trusted her, but I would let Robin decide. He knelt in front of where she was sitting.

"I am Robin Hood." He said softly. I was pretty sure he liked the prestige that name brought, since he used it as often as possible. She nodded.

"I'm Eva. Of Klun." She said. Robin smiled.

"How can we help you, Eva of Klun?" He asked. She looked around at all of us.

"You can kill the sheriff." She said bitterly, then promptly fainted. I raised an eyebrow.

"She's really quite charming." I commented, watching as everyone rushed to revive her. Robin laughed.

"I'm sure there's a good reason Syd." He said assuringly. I shrugged.

"Just sayin'." I said. Alan walked away from where they had settled the woman in a bed to stand by me.

"Not bein' funny, but why don't we kill the sheriff?" He questioned. I sighed.

"Because the same thing that hung over the last Robin's head hangs over ours. If we kill him, Nottingham gets burned to the ground." I replied. He nodded.

"Right. That would be bad." He confirmed. I sighed again.

"Yeah, just a little." I said.

"Syd! Can you make some stew or something?" Robin called. I frowned.

"Why, because I'm a woman?" I teased. He didn't get that I was joking.

"No, because I'm hungry, and she'll be hungry when she wakes up. And we all know that it wouldn't be good for any of the rest of us to cook." He replied seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not much better." I muttered, then moved to get to work. Better or not, I was hungry to and no one else was going to do it.

An hour later, I was sitting in camp, bored to death. Everyone else had left to do different stuff, but I was stuck here, watching Eva. It wasn't even like the woman was doing anything, she was just lying there. I sighed and leaned against a post, putting my hands behind my head. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

I awoke from a shallow sleep to someone rustling around. I slowly opened my eyes, careful not to move. Eva was bent over, going through the things on one of the shelves. I almost smiled at the fact that she thought she'd find anything other than a few weapons and maybe some moldy bread. I kept watching as she bumped her head and gave a very unladylike curse.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked, deciding to put a stop to this. She immediately spun around.

"Um, no, I'm fine." She said quickly. I grinned.

"You hungry?" I questioned. She shook her head.

"Good, 'cause then I'd have to go hunting, and that would leave you here alone." I commented, noting that her expression immediately changed.

"Well, I am a little hungry." She said, and I gave a large sigh and heaved myself to a standing position, grabbing my bow.

"Very well. Stay here, and try not to get in any trouble." I said, then left, ambling into the forest. When I figured she was convinced that I was far away, I doubled back to watch her. She was frantically searching through all of our things, although for what, I didn't know. I decided to wait there for Robin to come back.


End file.
